


The Taste of Flavour

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bareback, kink meme fill, power bottom!Graves, seriously there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Written for the prompt: Powerbottom!Graves makes a blushing Credence ride his face, and then he rides Credence.+1000000000 if Credence is hung (but has no idea of the gift he's been given. there was a prompt like this while back and UNF.)(https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=325579#cmt325579)





	

Credence is clutching the headboard with both hands. Graves thinks that the metal is warping under his grip. But oh, how can he care when Credence keens just  _so_  beautifully at the spear of his tongue into his hole.  
  
Grabbing him by the hips, he digs his fingers into Credence's hips, chasing the taste of him like a drug. Graves wishes he can see his face, catalogue the naked emotions that play so beautifully over those features of his. There is a dampness on the pillow above his head, matting his hair. Graves knows he is a lucky, lucky man. He gives his boy one last lick before pulling himself away from underneath the spread of his legs.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Graves asks softly, caressing his nap. Credence jolts, his erection leaking at the touch. Dark eyes blink rapidly, lust hazed. There is a beautiful flush on his cheeks, lips carrying the indentations of his teeth. The first time Graves had laid his eyes on the beautiful girth and curve of his cock, he had salivated at the thought of having it in his ass, his mouth, his hand. And even now, after all they had done, he still craves it on the daily. Silly boy had initially tried to hide it from him. Had been ashamed of it. Time, and a lot of effort on his part, had certainly cured him of that thought.  
  
Stroking his thumb sex heated skin, he leans over, pressing his lips to Credence's ear. "I need you in me. Need you to come in me. Please Credence. Help me?"  
  
Credence bows his head, jaw ticking as he regains himself enough to move. Releasing his death grip, he slides down, sitting back against the headboard. "Good boy." Graves purrs, slotting himself into space with one hand reaching back to take his cock and another to brace himself on Credence's shoulder. Slipping the head of Credence's erection into his entrance, he sighs at the stretch, voice tripping and slurring over his words, "Oh, heavens! Credence...  _My_  good boy. My one and only. My darling. So very good to me. 'S if you were made for me. Just for me. My perfect boy with your perfect cock."   
  
A slap of a hand over his mouth has him gasping on a down thrust. "S-Shut up. Please." Credence stutters. Graves pulls it off his mouth, smirking.  
  
"I'm sorry darling." He says, the drawl in his voice slow and sinful sweet. Graves knows how Credence gets about praises. Perhaps one day he will tie him down and take him apart with only his words. But now, he leans over, wrapping his arms around him, changing the angle of that beautiful leaking cock in him. Credence reciprocates by holding him on the base of his spine, guiding the movements of their bodies as their thrusting increases in an even tempo.  
  
"Are you close?" Graves pants. Credence nods from where he is pressed against his collarbone. "Good, good. Come for me, sweetling. Yes. Just like that."  
  
Credence pants and groans like he is being ripped apart from the inside out. Graves keeps him close, dragging his fingers through sweat-soaked hair as he smiles at the sensation of hot ejaculation filling him. Credence tenses, before relaxing into a boneless heap in his embrace. Graves arches, kissing his brow, pulling off him. Assessing the passed out young man, he lays him back on a dry spot on the bed. They have made quite a mess of themselves. Leaning over to kiss Credence on his lips, he climbs out of their bed. Best clean themselves up now if he wants Credence to fuck him before he has to leave for work tomorrow.


End file.
